The Knights of Badassdom
by eastWOLF
Summary: In a world that already has to deal with giant monsters, there is a select few who have created their own world were Warriors, Paladins and Druids exist and fight a different kind of evil; welcome to the kingdom of Evermore! Where things just got stranger
1. A Weekend to Remember

The Knights of Badassdom

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or the Knights of Badassdom; I wish I did but anyway that movie is going to be (excuse the pun) bad assed! I can't wait until it comes out!**

**Author's Note: I saw the trailer for Knights of Badassdom at comic con over the summer and I just can't wait to see it! Warning this story contains MAYJOR elements of LARPing! If you don't know what LARPing is then consult your urban dictionary and take a daily dosage of shrooms while reading this fanfic! Remember you've been warned.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: A Weekend to Remember<span>

Life was a bitch, or at least it was to one Lieutenant Shigeru Aoba of NERV. Now working for an organization charged with defending the world from extraterrestrial monsters known as Angels is already hell itself. The pay was abysmal, the hours were ungodly and using children to fight for mankind was unbearable to withhold. And today had all of the above with a nice heaping of 'your life sucks as a whole.'

The long haired Lieutenant's day started off with the power going out all over Tokyo-3 causing him to work double time trying to restore the power. Then he found out that there was an Angel attack at the same time and the bridge crew had to prepare the Evangelions. After the battle was over and the power was restored he had to stay late to figure out caused the power outage in the first place. After he finally got off work Shigeru tried to make it to his band's gig but missed it. Because of the group decided to kick him out of his own band and to top it all off the woman he liked was going to be there but when he saw her she had moved on and was making out with his bass player. This was the worst day of Shigeru's life and tomorrow he had to do it all over again, but at least it would be Friday.

* * *

><p>The next day came quicker than Shigeru wanted as he had to start work an hour early; this caused him to rush to work tired and sleep deprived. The Lieutenant walked to the bridge station where he was met by his two fellow Lieutenants and friends Makoto Hyuga and Maya Ibuki. They were both casually talking while doing their work and Shigeru groaned at this a little.<p>

"Why are you guys so cheery in the morning?" He asked. "You both left later than I did."

"Yeah we did," Maya answered. "But in the morning you just have to get up and bear through it."

"Maybe it's like that for you Maya," Makoto pushed up his glasses. "But remember we have something to look forward to this weekend." He looked over to Shigeru. "By the way how did your gig go last night?"

"I don't even wanna talk about last night." Shigeru let out a loud groan as he dropped down in his seat.

"How come?" Makoto pried.

"If you really must know," Shigeru huffed out. "I got kicked out my own band and the woman I liked ended up making out with my bass player. Plus I barely got any sleep; man my life sucks!"

"Cheer up." Maya said as she looked from Shigeru to Makoto.

For a while there was a long silence until Makoto thought of something. "Hey, I know what'll cheer you up. What if you come with Maya and I this weekend to-"

"Whoa, I don't wanna be the third wheel on your date!" he told his bespectacled friend.

"Wait, what?" the other two yelled out, blushing slightly.

"No, no, no you dolt!" Makoto threw his hands up. "I mean come LARPing with us."

"LARPing?" Shigeru asked.

"Live Action Role Playing." Maya answered. "We do it every other weekend in the forest between Tokyo-2&3."

"So it's like cosplaying?" he asked.

Makoto nodded. "In a way, yes, but more epic. So, are you in?"

"No way," Shigeru started laughing. "You guys actually spend your weekends dressing up and playing pretend? I'll pass, but thanks for the good laugh."

Maya and Makoto looked at their friend before turning to each other and sighing. They went back to their work and the rest of the day went on normally…well as normally as NERV could be.

* * *

><p>That night as the three 'Bridge Bunnies' left work and got on the train to go to their homes, Makoto had an idea.<p>

"Hey man," he tapped Shigeru's shoulder. "I know you said that you didn't want to go with us tomorrow but can I just show you my costume?"

Shigeru thought for a moment and saw no harm in his friend's request. "Sure, but only for a little while. I told you I'm just going to spend my weekend sleeping."

"Okay, no problem." Makoto said while looking over to Maya.

* * *

><p>The train soon stopped at their destination and the trio got off. After a while they reached Makoto's apartment where Shigeru immediately dropped down on the couch. Makoto went into his room to get his costume and Maya went to freshen up, when they both returned to the living room they saw their third friend fast asleep on the couch.<p>

Makoto chuckled. "Wow that was easier than what I had in mind."

"He wasn't kidding when he said he was tired." Maya shook her head. "Are you sure this is a good idea? He already said he didn't want to go."

"Trust me," Makoto reassured her. "He needs to get his mind off of things for a while and besides we need a third member." He grimaced a little. "Do you want to keep getting defeated by _them_ every time?"

"Well no," she huffed out. "But he'll be a level 1 when we start, what good will that do us?"

He smirked. "You leave that to me. But for now, did you get the van?"

"Yes I did, but my sister said that I might as well buy it rather than rent it every other weekend." Maya told him referring to her sister's old van that they would rent out when they went LARPing. It was much better than taking the train and walking a few good miles and they could pack everything they needed.

Makoto went over a mental list making sure there was nothing he had to run to the store to get. "I think we have everything for tomorrow."

"Alright, I'll be here around 9am." Maya said leaving her friend's home. "Goodnight Makoto."

"Night Maya." Makoto walked her out the door and then locked it. He turned back to his passed out friend and chuckled. "Man this is going to be a weekend to remember." He walked past Shigeru and went into his bedroom to catch some Z's.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: That's the end of chapter 1. Read the next chapter to find out what happens that Saturday when the weird gets weirder.<strong>

**-eastWOLF**


	2. Let the Games Begin

Chapter 2: Let the Games Begin

The Next Day:

Shigeru was still asleep as his body was being shifted from side to side. After a while he was startled awake by the sound of somebody's car horn followed by two people talking.

"Oh man we're going to be late!" said a man.

'_That sounds like Makoto.' _Shigeru though still in his haze. _'What's he going to be late-'_ His thought was cut short as he was slammed into a wall. He hit his nose but not hard enough to make it bleed. His eyes popped open and to his surprise he was in a moving van.

"What the hell?" Shigeru got out as he tried to look around but couldn't, his body was being weighed down by a suit of armor.

"Um, he's up." Maya said as she looked at her friend from the passenger seat.

"Great," Makoto said trying to ignore his friend's yelling and focus on the road.

"Makoto, what the hell's going on?" Shigeru continued to yell as he struggled to get up.

Makoto kept his focus on the road.

Shigeru finally got up and maneuvered to the front of the van. "I'm going to kick your as-" he fell backwards as Makoto made a hard right turn. Once again he struggled to get up. "Come on!"

Maya looked back. "It takes a while to get use to the armor."

"Don't worry we're almost there." He reassured them.

"You're so dead when I get my hands on you!" Shigeru declared getting back to the front. Before that could happen the van stopped and he fell back for a third time, this time tripping on foam weapons and shields. "Again, really?" he questioned. "What the hell?"

"We're here!" Makoto announced while he and Maya exited the van.

"Where is 'here'?" Shigeru questioned while leaning on the back door of the van.

He heard Makoto's muffled voice from the outside. "Tis a place where we are no mere mortals but heroic adventurers." He opened up the backdoor causing Shigeru to fall out. "Tis the kingdom of EverMore!"

Shigeru looked around the parking lot they were in and growled out in frustration. "You bastard!" he stood up. "You kidnapped me, dressed me in this heavy ass armor and brought me to this imaginary world in the forest to play dragons and wizards! What's wrong with you?"

"There be no dragons in EverMore." Maya piped up.

"Whatever!" he said annoyed. "Can you just take me back to civilization?"

Makoto laughed. "My naïve friend, this is civilization."

"Stop talking like that." Shigeru groaned.

Makoto whispered in his ear. "Dude we can't break character." But then went back to his more powerful voice. "I am Mornuk the Paladin of the Threshold Clan."

"So that's a no, huh?" Shigeru groaned as he looked his friend up and down. "Also, what are you wearing?"

"Tis thee wear of a Paladin of such high class." Makoto or Mornuk answered. He was wearing full body armor tinted blue and then he picked up a large blue and white shield. Also from the van he picked up a huge thunderous hammer and an enchanted staff with a magical crystal on top and placed it in his back holster along with his satchel.

Maya also went to the van and picked up a standard sword encased in a sheath.

Shigeru looked at her and was a little shocked. From the van he couldn't see that she was wearing a lot less than what he's normally use to seeing. Maya had on leather made arm gauntlets, purple tinted body armor protecting her from the chest up, a long purple loincloth and daggers strapped to each side of her legs. She even had on a long black wig and fake pointy ears. In other words she looked oddly stunning. _'If there's more women dressed up like Maya here I guess I can get into this.'_ He thought finding an upside to this force full endeavor. "Fine I'll bite, what's your character's name?"

"I am Melythra the Druid of the Threshold Clan. I am a master shapeshifter who harnesses the vast powers of nature and unleashes it upon my enemies."

Mornuk placed a hand on Shigeru's shoulder. "My friend, thou have been recruited to fight for the Threshold Clan and the kingdom of EverMore. Are ye willing to accept that great task?"

Shigeru looked from one friend to another and sighed. "You're my only ride back to the city."

'_I'll take that as a yes.'_ Mornuk thought. "Verily! Now ye will need a new identity fitting of a warrior." He looked over to Maya. "Melythra, the scroll."

She grabbed her leather made sack and pulled out a piece of rolled up paper. She then handed it to Mornuk.

He unraveled the paper and looked at it before reading. "Ye will be known as Strandominto the Warrior. Low class as of now but in time ye will be a powerful as us!"

Taking all of this in Shigeru or Strandominto thought of something. "Wait, why I'm I low class?"

It was now Melythra's turn to speak. "Did ye really think ye would be as high as us? Mornuk is a level 79 and I a level 64. You're a level 1."

"In other words a noob." Mornuk butted it. "But we can fix that."

Starting to go along with this and slightly interested Strandominto simply asked "How?"

"Within one more power boost I will be a Grand Paladin able to grant more powerful spells!" Mornuk shouted. "I'll be able to advance your skills 100 fold and then we'll finally have enough power to beat them!"

"Who's 'them'?" Strandominto raised an eyebrow.

All of a sudden the trio and everyone else around heard the screeching of tires making their way towards the parking lot. Then in a thick cloud of smoke a blue Renault Alpine came to an immediate stop.

Strandominto recognized that car anywhere. _'You've got to be kidding me!'_

The back and passenger doors opened up to reveal one male and one female. The male had on large full body armor like Mornuk but tinted red and had spikes on the shoulders. Also on his back was a large black shield and he carried a double handed battle ax. The female on the other hand had a lot less armor on than the Warrior, wearing fine tan metal gauntlets with a gem lodged in each one, upper body armor, shoulder armor and fine draped bottoms. As a Mage she only carried a long Bo staff and a magical satchel.

Next the driver's door opened up revealing another women with long purple hair. She wore green upper body armor, leather fingerless gloves, a long green loincloth and leg bracelets. Also on her back was a case of arrows and in her hands was a large metal bow.

All three people closed the car doors and started to walk towards the Threshold Clan.

Strandominto looked from the approaching trio to his two friends. "Your rivals are the Major, Doctor Akagi and Kaji? Are you kidding me?"

"I do not know of the ones ye speak of," Mornuk said sternly. "But only Miowiel the Hunter, Kailijan the Warrior and Raisa the Mage, they together make up the Strongforge Clan."

"I think you're all fucking nuts." Strandominto muttered.

"Quiet," Mornuk advised. "I'll do thy talking."

The Strongforge Clan stopped in front of the others and stared them down. Misato or Miowiel smirked at Mornuk. "I see thou has recruited another into ye ranks."

"Tis only a noob," Kaji or Kailijan laughed. "This'll be a piece of cake."

"We bid ye the best of luck in the outer zones of EverMore." Ritsuko or Raisa said. "For ye sake I hope we don't cross paths."

They walked off leaving Strandominto confused. "Um…what just happened?"

"Tis our main rivals who also quest for high power." Stated Melythra.

"Follow us to thee Record Keep," Mornuk said. "There things will be better explained." They walked off in the opposite direction.

Strandominto sighed "What other choice do I have?" he soon followed his friends.

* * *

><p>The trio walked for a while until they reached a mid-sized tent and saw a man.<p>

"Ah, here we are." Mornuk said. "Ediakin my good man!"

The man known as Ediakin looked over to Mornuk and smiled. "My Paladin friend, to what do I owe this visit?"

"We have recruited another." He said pointing to Strandominto. "In time he will be a strong warrior. But for now we have brought him here to be registered in today's battle."

"Verily," Ediakin said. "Let us get this warrior ready for battle."

They all entered the tent. "Maya, can you get Shigeru registered while I explain the rules to him?" Makoto asked in his normal voice.

She nodded. "Sure." Maya went then went with the other LARPer.

Back with Shigeru and Makoto, Shigeru was generally confused. "What the hell is going on? You're speaking normally again, I thought you said you couldn't?"

"I can't" Makoto answered. "Out there, but in here I can. This tent is where we can explain rules to new players."

"Before this day is over you're going to pay!" Shigeru threatened.

Makoto shook his head. "I don't you should be threating me, remember I'm your only ride back."

Shigeru sighed in defeat. "Fine, but why did you drag me here in the first place?"

"Maya and I thought it would be good to get your mind off of things for the weekend." Makoto told his friend honestly. "This is how we relieve stress and thought it would help you."

"Well…thanks man." Shigeru said feeling bad for not really letting Makoto explain. "I appreciate it and I have to admit you guys do like bad assed."

"Great, so you're in!" Makoto smiled.

"Yeah, so how 'bout explaining a few things to me," Shigeru asked but then started to lose a bit of his composer. "Like how in the hell did our superiors get involved in this?"

Makoto thought for a minute. "Well at first I was the only one doing this and then somehow the Major got involved and eventually got Doctor Akagi to come along. Soon afterwards Maya started playing and when Kaji showed up in Tokyo-3 he joined too. I thought he was doing it to get close to the Major but I found out that he had been LARPing in Germany and already was at a high level."

Shigeru took all of this in. "Okay, now I've got another question? What's up with this level stuff?"

"Well at the beginning everybody starts at level 1 and then works their way up." Makoto began to explain. "I'm a level 79, Maya is a level 64, the Major is a level 80, Doc Akagi is a level 68 and Kaji is a level 77."

"So I'm _way_ behind?" He asked.

"Yep." Makoto nodded. "But I can fix that."

"Oh yeah, you were saying something like that before." Shigeru noted. "You're going to level me up or something, right?"

"Right again, but first I have to level myself up first." Makoto smirked. "Once I reach level 80 I'll have the rank of Grand Paladin. Then I'll be able to cast more powerful spells, like the one to power up my clans mate."

Shigeru raised an eyebrow. "Well how are you going to level up?"

Makoto reached inside his satchel and pulled out a piece of wore out paper, when he unraveled it was a hand drawn map. "This is the map of EverMore showing all four of the Outer Zones. Right now we are in the mainland known as Northshire it is surrounded by the Deadwind Pass, the Swamp of Sorrows, the Grizzly Hill and the Crystalsong Forest." He said pointing to each location. "In the Outer Zones we fight other clans in order to level up and also strive to gain supremacy in our respected territories." Makoto looked to his friend. "Are you with me so far?"

"Yeah I get it." Shigeru answered. "Battle others and gain experience points to level up, that seems pretty easy."

"Not really," Makoto said. "Everybody has their own unique ability and are able to cause a lot of damage. Also it doesn't help that you're so low one hit could probably kill your warrior. "When we start I suggest you stay close to me."

"Fine." Shigeru sighed realizing that a somewhat cool concept just got lame again. "So when do we start?"

They both heard a loud battle horn outside. Maya finally walked back over to her friends finishing registering Shigeru and Makoto smirked. "Right now."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: That the end of chapter 2 were instead of picking the obvious choice I went for something different, hope it didn't disappoint! Chapter 3 will be up sometime this month but currently I'm working on a Halloween themed EVA story! Look out for that soon and update on my other stories.<strong>

**-eastWOLF **


End file.
